Typically, keys are utilized to open doors of a vehicle and to activate an engine of the vehicle. Traditionally, mechanical keys have been utilized to open vehicle doors and to activate vehicle engines. For instance, a mechanical key is inserted into a keyhole and rotated to unlock a door and/or to activate an engine. Recently, key fobs and phone-as-a-keys have been utilized to unlock and/or open vehicle doors and to activate vehicle engines. For instance, a key fob and/or phone-as-a-key wirelessly communicates with a vehicle to unlock a vehicle door and/or to activate an engine.